Documents within search results are largely disconnected from each other from a semantic point of view. For instance, if a user desires to understand more about a particular web document with respect to an intent behind a search query, the user is forced to leave the web document and return to a search-engine results page (SERP) or submit a new search query. By leaving the web document, the user is required to personally carry the context of the web document for later entry within the new search query or when reviewing the listing of documents within the SERP. For example, the context about the document may be author, where the user wants to discover other documents written by the same author of the web document being viewed. In order to identify these other documents, the user must determine the author of the web document, commit a mane of the author to memory, leave the web document, enter the name of the author within a follow-up search query, and review the search results that are returned in response to the follow-up search query to discover the sought-after documents.
Further, when a user wants to view documents that are returned in association with a search query, the user is forced to take a number of actions to navigate from one document to the next: click a link to open the first document, click a go-back button, and click a link to open a second document. These actions, when performed numerous times for numerous search sessions, can be time-consuming and provide a frustrating user experience. Accordingly, a new functionality for navigating between the selected document and other search results and/or other documents would introduce an efficient way to review multiple documents, or other relevant information, without conducting a rigid succession of clicks.
Accordingly, this efficient way for navigating between documents, as introduced by embodiments of the present invention, involve a semantic zoom-based functionality for organizing content relevant to a document, thereby enhance a user's searching experience. This zoom-based approach may transform multi-page websites into a single infinite canvas that allows a user to fluidly access sought-after content and/or areas of interest without the delays inherent with clicking through a predefined organization of web pages.